Code Geass Colorless Memories
"''So it starts... another song about to be written to be sung by tautly bards... viewed by masses as legends of heroism and miracles. All the while truths fall to ignorance and misunderstandings. Thus, is the human condition." '' Code Geass: Colorless Memories is an ongoing FanFiction by NSBleach00. First started in 2012, it was cancelled in 2014 by NSbleach00 for personal reasons, but May 11th 2015, NSBleach00 put the story back up with improvements and changes to the story in a few places. Thus Colorless Memories Redux was born. The story is about Rai, from the PlayStation 2 and PSP Visual Novel Code Geass: Lost Colors, who has lost his memories and one day ends up unconscious at the gates of Ashford Academy and is found by Milly and Lelouch and is taken into the school. Now Rai sets out on his quest to recover his memories while at the same time choose how he will affect the battle for Japan's independence. This story closely follows the events of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion and Code Geass: Lost Colors with a few twists and turns from the author. It has a alternative POV fic called Colored Memories that focus's on the POV's of Kaguya Sumeragi, Kallen Kouzuki/Stadfeld and Suzaku Kururugi with the occasional side POV and also some one-off's as well. It is being written by Blackmambauk with edits done by Eliya Shirwood. It also has a Lore Companion fic called Code Geass Colored Memories Archive that contains supplementary material and content from this fanon wiki. It has it's own tv tropes page as well that is open for editing and improvements. It also inspired a Prequel to Colored Memories and Code Geass in general. That is called Roanapur Connection, which uses plot elements and character from both fics in a new fanfic continuity that Crossover with Black Lagoon. It's also being written by Blackmambauk. Plot The date is June 2017, seven years after the Holy Britannian Empire invaded and conquered Japan which is now known as Area 11. Britannia continues to hold a firm grip over the Japanese popluation, but this is being challenged by the masked terrorist called Zero who now inspires Japan to take their country back. And in the midist of this all is a 17 year old boy called Rai who has lost his memories and has ended up at the gate of Ashford Academy where Milly Ashford and Lelouch Lamperouge find and treat him, allowing Rai to stay at Ashford Acedemy while he attempts to recover his memories to find out his true identity. However nobody would know that Rai's appearance in Japan would have an effect on the conflict between Japan and Britannia that would lead to consquences for both sides and the characters involved. Other Pages Read these pages at your own risk, as they contain spoilers to events in the storyline and the universe of Colorless Memories as well. You have been warned by us. Character List (Colorless Memories) Knightmare Frames (Colorless Memories) Timeline (Colorless Memories) Factions (Colorless Memories) Vehicles and Support Units (Colorless Memories) Colorless Memories Soundtrack Category:Fanfictions Category:Colorless Memories Category:Colored Memories Category:Knightmare Frames Colorless Memories Category:Timeline Colorless Memories Category:Colorless Memories Soundtrack Category:Factions Colorless Memories Category:Character List Colorless Memories